questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Infamy: So You Want to be a Villain?
Quest for Infamy: So You Want to be a Villain? is a fan game by Infamous Adventures. Quest For Infamy was released on 7-10-2014 (this article is about the one set in QFG universe, rather than the finished product that is unconnected to Quest for Glory except in style). Background Sick of those pathetic wimpy games where you've got to save people, or defeat the bad guy? Ever wanted to just steal from that old lady just because she's an easy target? Just want to play a bad guy for once? So do we! That's what Quest for Infamy is about. What we will tell you is that this game will offer you an exciting chance to play the bad guy for a change. Disclaimer : We refer to mugging old ladies in a fictional game. Don't do it in real life! It's not nice! Backstory Set in the Spielburg Valley, 20 years after the events of QFG1, you have come from the northern lands of Britannia to escape persecution for some rather unsavory things you did. After hearing of the death of the Steward of Spielburg Valley and the unrest it has caused, you travel there to set up new residence. A villain, a valley and two towns. What an opportunity! As a refugee from the northlands, you have escaped your law troubles by fleeing to the mountains. While in the mountains, you hear of a picturesque Valley called Lucasville. Unfortunately for the town, yet good for you, the much-loved Baron has recently died, sending the town into turmoil. You feel this is a new place where you can set up shop... to perform your nefarious deeds! http://www.reloaded.org/forum/index.php?showtopic=1803 From here, you plot your evil deeds as one of three character classes. Classes Brigand - Using brute force to steal, work your way into a brigand tribe, and lead them to domination of the valley. Sorceror - using black magic, bring the Valley of Spielburg under your spell and command, and rule with a dark hand. Assassin - using your cunning and desire for money, gain influence as a hired gun - eventually, perhaps, becoming steward of the land. Behind the scenes The Quest for Infamy was in "suspended production" for many years. The game is inspired by Sierra's Quest for Glory series and introduces a new combat engine which has been created for this game. Quest for Infamy's status was listed as on hold. IA has stated that, as the game continued to evolve, its size and scope has become such that it needs much more time to develop and gestate, and that the team itself needs time to hone its skills before tackling such an immense project. The game was then put back into production through Kickstarter, and no longer has anything to do with the Quest For Glory universe, but is still inspired by the games. Original concepts It apparently would have also involved a valley outside of Spielburg, with the town of Volksville.http://webspace.webring.com/people/ed/d_blakeley/Games/QFGSeries/QFI/QFI.html External Links *development discussion *webpage archive *Behind the scenes *demo build *Quest For Infamy Wiki Category:Fan games (cancelled)